At the gates
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: E assim que eu tivesse certeza que ninguém mais desconfiasse da verdade, eu convenceria a mim mesmo. •///• TRADUÇÃO de uma das "Secret Stories", "Poe at the gates", escrita pela própria autora da série, Diana Peterfreund. Título criativo, rsrs.


**I. Nada aqui me pertence. Só trabalho pela tradução. Todo resto é da Diana Peterfreund, autora da série Sociedade Secreta.**

**II. Eu estava sem Sob a Rosa ao traduzir. Então essa primeira frase aqui logo abaixo e uma lembrança do Poe do que a Amy disse a ele é tradução minha, e não está igual ao livro.**

**III. Espero que gostem =D**

**X**

"Morra, _Jamie_," ela disse e desapareceu na noite com seu amante. Eu pus minhas mãos ao redor das frias barras de metal do Portão da Faculdade Prescott, pressionei até os ossos de minhas juntas furarem minha pele. Mas Amy tinha ido embora. Com George.

A mão dele tinha escorregado por sobre seus ombros. Cada dedo clamando quanto mais espaço pudesse, proclamando uma intimidade muito maior. A única vez que eu tinha tentado tocá-la ela tinha me afastado, tão brutalmente que eu tinha deixado a cidade em que estávamos. O Estado inteiro.

Se algum infeliz Junior tivesse se aproximado àquela hora, eu teria roubado seu cartão e corrido atrás dela. Eu a teria arrancado dos braços de George na mesma hora, e a _faria_ terminar nossa conversa.

Felizmente para todos nós, ninguém apareceu. E finalmente, eu me afastei do portão e comecei a andar.

Segundo o protocolo, eu deveria estar procurando os outros Elísios e pensando em um plano para lidar com a falência e descoberta pelos outros Coveiros. Mas a única pessoa cuja localização era conhecida era George, e de nenhuma forma eu iria interrompê-lo. Eu me perguntei se eles já estariam pelados. Possivelmente, conhecendo George.

Aparentemente, uma garota como Amy não teria problema algum estando furiosa comigo e simultaneamente preparada para se atirar no pescoço de George. Se ela precisasse de ajuda, eu seria a pessoa à qual ela recorreria. Se ela precisasse de sexo, porém…

Nunca a odiei tanto. E é por isso que passei pela porra desses portões mais duas vezes, no caso de haver alguém passando que pudesse me deixar entrar. Mas não havia ninguém. Quem seria, nesse clima terrível?

Eles definitivamente estavam transando agora. Eu virei e me dirigi resolutamente em direção a Escola de Direito. Meu apartamento estava muito longe para andar dessa chuva gelada sem meu casaco, e o mausoléu era território inimigo. Não havia nenhum outro lugar no campus em que eu fosse bem-vindo.

Minha mão doía. Tinha doído por dois dias inteiros, desde que eu a tinha usado para esmurrar a mandíbula daquele idiota, Micah Price. O que eu estava pensando? Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que fazia coisas como aquela. Existiam maneiras muito mais fáceis, muito mais eficientes e que machucavam muito mais de ferir uma pessoa do que com seus punhos. Mas algumas horas com Amy Haskel e eu estava batendo em pessoas, caçando pessoas, seriamente considerando voltar para a Faculdade Prescott e escalar a parede...

E então o quê? Arrombar a porta de George e puxá-la para fora da cama dele pelo cabelo? Meu Deus, o que estava errado comigo? Eu nem mesmo me reconhecia mais. Graças a Deus nenhum de meus amigos estava por perto esses últimos dois dias para ver a forma como eu estava agindo. Malcolm estaria no chão rindo, sem dúvida.

Ele tinha essa ideia doida que eu — que Amy...

Uma coisa a ser dita: Malcolm é geralmente inteligente, mas ele tem uma visão distorcida de relacionamentos românticos. Acho que ele tem motivos, considerando seu passado. Um cara que tem sido forçado pela maior parte de sua vida a convencer-se de que não está atraído ou interessado nas pessoas pelas quais ele se apaixona está condicionado a desenvolver algumas ideias estranhas. Já eu gostava de pessoas que eu _gostava_. Eu amava pessoas que eu respeitava, que me respeitavam e com que eu pudesse ter conversas decentes, vivas e interessantes.

Bem, Eu tinha tido conversas interessantes com Amy nos últimos dias. Eu admitiria isso a ele.

Mas não faz diferença. _Eu não gostava de Amy Haskel._ Ela era uma puta. Uma avoada, ingrata, desrespeitosa, paranóica, idiota...

Exceto que ela não era realmente avoada. Ela era até bem dedicada à Rosa & Túmulo. E ela estava determinada a ajudar àquela idiota da Jenny, não importava o que a aquela estúpida _cult _tinha nos feito. E a paranóia dela — bem, eu tinha que admitir isso, no fim, ela tinha sido bem correta em não confiar em mim. Então ela não era exatamente idiota, também. Desrespeitosa, mesmo assim. Eu ganho nessa. E puta, certamente. E dado o que ela e George provavelmente estavam fazendo agora, havia alguns outros adjetivos que eu poderia adicionar.

Eu realmente precisava controlar a minha imaginação. Ela continuava a vomitar imagens de Amy na cama de George, nos braços de George. Imagens de George na...

Eu entrei rapidamente pelas portas da Biblioteca de Direito, fazendo uma trilha de chuva de outono, e subi as escadas. Eu tinha deixado minha mochila no esconderijo secreto do mausoléu, junto com meu casaco e meu guarda-chuva. Havia leituras de curso suficientes nas pilhas de papéis para me manter ocupado por algumas horas, até que eu pudesse ter certeza que eu poderia me esgueirar até o mausoléu sem ser visto. De nenhuma forma eu estava desejando encontrar o clube C177 hoje à noite.

Foi só quando eu cheguei à minha cabine de estudo que eu lembrei quem a havia usado por último: Amy, durante sua madrugada acordada. Por dois dias seguidos Amy tinha tido uma emergência e tinha falado comigo. Ela tinha comido meu Doritos, ela tinha organizado os papéis de trabalho que eu mantinha espalhados pela superfície da mesa, e quando eu me sentei, eu descobri que ela tinha trocado a minha velha e ruidosa cadeira por uma das mais legais e novas da sala de leitura.

Como ela tivesse algum direito de mexer nas minhas coisas.

Eu estava surpreso que ela estivesse acordada suficiente para o sexo com o George. Ela parecera exausta por todo o dia. No Metrô do Norte essa manhã, ela tinha se encurvado nas cadeiras de plástico duras debaixo de sua jaqueta de inverno e tentara dormir. Nunca tinha visto ninguém parecer mais desconfortável. Seus tornozelos tinham ficado descobertos pelo seu casaco, pendendo para fora, seu cabelo castanho com aquelas ridículas mechas vermelhas caindo sobre sua face. Eu tinha quase dado meu casaco a ela, para que usasse como travesseiro. Eu quase tinha dado meu ombro.

Malcolm teria ficado animado com essa. Enquanto isso, Amy teria simplesmente erguido aquele nariz dela e me rejeitado de uma forma sarcástica.

E então Malcolm me perguntaria com qual parte eu me importava mais: o sarcasmo ou a rejeição. E eu não saberia responder.

Merda. _Merda._ Eu me afastei da minha cabine e fui em direção do banheiro. Eu estava parecendo um rato afogado, vagando pelo campus na chuva sem casaco. Eu peguei algumas toalhas de papel e tentei enxugar os pontos molhados nos meus ombros e secar o excesso de água no meu cabelo. Eu não gostava de Amy Haskel. E eu não dava a mínima para o fato de ela estar transando com George. E eu continuaria dizendo isso para mim mesmo até que se tornasse verdade.

Eu voltei para a minha mesa e estudei. Eu estudei por meia hora. Isso deveria dá-los tempo para… terminar o que quer que seja que estejam fazendo. George podia ser o presente de Deus para as mulheres, mas eu duvidava que ele estivesse pretendendo fazer algum tipo de maratona essa noite. No andar de baixo, eu liguei.

— Alô? — disse George.

— É o Jamie. Ponha Amy no telefone.

— Ela não está aqui.

— Mentira.

— Cara, ela não tá aqui. Ela encheu minha cabeça sobre os Elísios e foi embora. Olha, eu tenho que ir. Estou falando com Josh.

Eu ouvi uma voz masculina ao fundo. Era mesmo verdade, ou então George era um pouco mais aberto a experiências do que eu pensava.

— Eles estão irritados?

— O que você acha?

— Vocês querem que eu vá aí?

— Eu acho que não seria uma boa ideia — George deu uma pausa. — Eu realmente tenho que ir.

Certo. Eu liguei para Nikolos, mas não houve nenhuma resposta, e Ben e Kevin estavam juntos, em profunda conferência com Odile. Odile Dumas, de todos as pessoas! Eles não me queriam envolvidos, mesmo assim. Eu não era um cavalheiro, como eles. Eu não importava. Eu estava nesse campus, preparado para me mover assim que precisassem de mim, forçado a andar na linha de acordo com a vontade deles. Nikolos tinha me usado para estabelecer os Elísios. Amy havia me usado para caçar Jenny, para ter acesso a Biblioteca de Direito. E quando eles acabam com o que querem de mim, eles me expulsam. Eu tinha estado tão desesperado por experimentar nem que fosse um pouco do que eu tinha feito no meu ano de sênior, que eu teria ficado com os restos e agradecido.

Fiquei olhando para o telefone por um longo período de tempo. E então eu o peguei. O número de Amy chamou e chamou, e então foi para o correio de voz. Eu abri minha boca para falar, para me desculpar, para me submeter...

E então eu desliguei.

Não. Isso terminava aqui. Terminava hoje à noite. Estava cansado de deixar Amy Haskel ter tanto controle sobre mim. Eu era um patriarca da Rosa & Túmulo, e os problemas desse clube desorganizado e defeituoso não eram meus. Eles podiam se afogar ou boiar por eles mesmos por um tempo. Envolver-me só tinha bagunçado a minha cabeça. Quanto mais eu me importava com a sua estima impossível, mais eu ficava confuso quanto aos meus próprios sentimentos. Eu queria que Amy me mostrasse o devido respeito como Coveiro patriarca, e isso era tudo. Eu certamente não precisava de sua amizade. E definitivamente não queria nenhuma outra coisa dela, também.

A chuva pareceu parar e então eu deixei a Biblioteca de Direito e me dirigi vagarosamente para o mausoléu. O caminho passava pela porta para a Faculdade Prescott. Perguntei-me onde Amy estaria agora. De volta a seu quarto? Tinha ido dormir? Ou estava junta com os outros cavalheiros, tentando planejar o próximo passo?

Então ela não tinha dormido com George essa noite. Hmm. Essa foi uma descoberta… inesperada. Eu acho que ela estava irritada suficiente para superar qualquer que fosse a atração irresistível que aquele garoto exercia no sexo oposto. Talvez ela estivesse, de fato, furiosa com nós dois igualmente. Lembrei-me das palavras que Amy tinha gritado para mim através das barras:

_Você está destruindo a sociedade na sua tentativa de se aproximar dela._

Eu respirei fundo e parei de andar. Ela estava certa? Tinha Amy Haskel sido um Coveiro melhor do que eu? Tinham a lealdade e a dedicação e a fidelidade da Bugaboo vencido a minha própria? Amy tinha sido uma substituição de última hora. Eu não a tinha aceitado, mas o clube tinha muito pouca escolha. E de novo, e de novo, ela tinha, não só uma vez, mas duas, tomado a liderança durante algumas das mais difíceis controvérsias que a Rosa & Túmulo jamais enfrentou. Eu a tinha odiado por isso. Eu tinha odiado mais ainda o fato de não poder desmerecer a sua luta. Ela era leal. Ela era esperta. Ela era constante. Tanto quanto eu — nesse caso, mais do que eu. Essas eram qualidades que, em qualquer outra pessoal, em qualquer outra encarnação, brilharia mais que um farol, chamaria minha atenção como uma sirene.

Malcolm se perguntava por que eu era tão obcecado por Amy Haskel. Ela não era nada parecida comigo. Ela era muito parecida comigo. Como aquilo era minimamente possível?

Eu olhei para Prescott através das barras. Era ali que ela vivia. Ela podia andar pelos portões e me ver parado aqui. Ela pensaria que eu a estava esperando. Eu deveria ir antes que alguém me visse. Antes alguém me visse e descobrisse que era isso mesmo que eu estava fazendo.

Talvez eu tenha dito a verdade a Amy ontem. Eu tinha dado um murro em Micah porque seu insulto a Amy tinha sido um insulto à Rosa & Túmulo, e não aquele monte de títulos estranhos, enfurecedores e idiotas que eu desdenhava nela. Talvez todos esses sentimentos confusos fossem apenas mais confusão sobre deixar a Rosa & Túmulo, sobre deixar Eli. Talvez Amy não fosse nada mais que nostalgia. Talvez.

Mas eu era esperto de mais para acreditar nisso.

Felizmente, eu mentia suficientemente bem para esconder isso dela. E eu continuaria trabalhando em Malcolm. E assim que eu tivesse certeza que ninguém mais suspeitasse da verdade, eu convenceria a mim mesmo.

Uma Junior passou por mim no portão e passou seu cartão no sensor. Ela olhou para mim — molhado, sujo, desgrenhado — enquanto ela abria o portão.

— Você vai entrar? — ela perguntou, sua face com uma expressão preocupada.

Eu andei em direção ao portão.

**X**

**yay! \õ/ Eu adoro o PoV do Poe, apesar de, sei lá, achar que em inglês era melhor. Enfim.**

**Queria dizer só que foi bastante divertido traduzir isso, porque eu fui descobrindo coisas que eu não tinha pegado quando eu tinha só lido.**

**(Só para constar, essa e mais outras histórias que não aparecem nos livros da coleção estão sob o nome "Secret Stories" no site oficial da autora que, como você deve ter adivinhado, é o nome dela, dianapeterfreund, ponto com.**

**Espero que alguém leia isso além da Morg e da Teddy. Esperença é a última que morre, né? XD**

_Mr. Montagh's_


End file.
